


Stoking Embers

by Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: A trainer visits a specialized clinic after enjoying some quality time with her male Arcanine.  The understanding doctor asks for as much detail as possible of the event.Why not take a look at how she remembers things?





	Stoking Embers

“So, Miss Sierra, what brings you and your Pokemon to our clinic today?”

Sierra sat in one of the simple chairs beside the examination bed made for the Pokemon this clinic regularly sees. The woman across from her, Dr. Naya, had asked her a question, and she was completely unsure how exactly she should answer it. She felt like a fool, Butterfree in her stomach as she rubbed her knuckles with her thumb. She came here for a reason. An important reason. An impossible reason...

“I need help with… I mean, my friend, Mimi, told me to come see you, specifically, for…”

“Oh, I know Mimi,” chimed Naya, making Sierra smile for a moment. Something in common did help bridge the gap. “I’m glad she sent you my way. What can I do to help you and your Pokemon?”

Sierra said nothing, still thumbing her knuckles and trying to parse her thoughts. She’d been practicing what to say on the way over here, and yet all those words fell out of her skull the minute she sat down…

Sensing her discomfort, the doctor smiled and looked towards the door to the hallway. She walked over to a small, Whismur-shaped object, tapping it twice on the head. Within seconds, the sound of falling rain whispered through the examination room, occasionally echoing a distant, rolling thunder.

“There,” said Naya, keeping that sweet smile on her face as she walked back around the table. Her voice was clear, despite the quiet, stormy noise now masking the air around them. “I find rain to be quite calming. It also does a great job of keeping anyone outside the door from listening.” 

Sierra had to admit, that did do something to putting her mind at ease. She had been told that this doctor was one she could trust with her secret, but she wasn’t sure about the many others in the clinic she passed by. 

Standing in front of Sierra now, the doctor leaned against the table in a very casual way. She adjusted the glasses over her gold-colored eyes, speaking plainly.

“Whatever you have to say, you can trust me,” she told Sierra, her voice having a pleasant, practiced, welcoming tone. “I promise, whatever happened, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

The thought that she’s had to do all this so often that it’s become a ritual for her relaxed Sierra enough to finally relax her throat and let the words she was choking down breathe and escape.

“I’m… I think I’m pregnant.”

“Aha. I see…”

Sierra furrowed her brow for a moment, not knowing how to take the pensive tone of this new doctor. But the smile never faded from those lips of hers. 

“If you’re here, seeing me about a pregnancy, then I can only assume one thing,” she said, moving her fingers to the edge of the examination table, making herself more comfortable. “This might be difficult… but I’m going to need you to recount what happened in as much detail as you can.”

‘Huh? Why detailed?”

“You may be surprised to hear this, but there is a protocol for what I believe happened. One important aspect of that protocol is that the human party recalls as much as possible.”

“...To make sure I’m telling the truth?”

The doctor smiled. “That’s a small part of it. Though I’m inclined to believe you, given that you’re a friend of Mimi’s. All I ask is that you trust me enough to tell me everything that happened, so I have all the information I need to help you.”

Sierra still didn’t understand why she had to provide details, but she also didn’t understand how this could have happened in the first place. She was over her head, and this doctor had an almost haunting level of security about her, like she'd heard all this before. With a deep breath and a quick nod, Sierra gave a nervous cough and began explaining the situation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This place will do nicely,” chimed Sierra taking off her soaked hat as she replaced the muddy ground and open, rainy sky with a damp stone floor and a dark, stalactite-studded ceiling. The weather forecast lied to her! Either that or it was a precocious Castform causing some local mischief.

Again.

Deciding not to worry about the hows or the whys, she instead focused on the now. The sun’s gone down, and the bright full moon she’d expected to help guide her way was hiding behind a downpour. Camp would have to come early. She shifted her pack off of her slender shoulders and pulled out the small box containing her Tent Kit. She opened the grey Item Balls one after another, releasing her cooking pot, sleeping bag and her lantern. Twisting the electric light source to life, she surveyed her meager, bleak surroundings and decided it could use some color.

“Come out, Vulkhan,”

Her words echoed along with the snap of a ball from her belt, a quick toss filling the cave with the bright light of a released Pokemon. The amorphous light grew and stretched until the canine silhouette had taken an equine size. 

When the energy vanished, her Arcanine stood in the lantern’s light the warmth of his striped body filling the cave. His great, maned head turned towards her, his eyes half-lidded with fatigue and his great, stone-crushing jaws opening in a great and fearsome yawn.

“Sorry, did I wake ya, buddy?” She asked, only half as sorry as she sounded as she walked over and stroked behind his ears, his head lowering out of reflex for her affections. “I don’t know what it’s like in those balls, but I hope you don’t mind keeping me company.”

He playfully rumbled his throat in her direction, nuzzling his impossibly cold nose into her chest as his fluffy brush of a tail swept the air behind him. 

“Awesome,” she giggled, kissing her longtime companion on the bridge of his snout before tapping his forehead and moving to set up her sleeping bag. She unfurled it into a makeshift bed, needing only the cushioning from the stone to support her. All her warmth was going to be provided by the best personal heater one could ever ask for.

They settled down near the opened sleeping bag, with the Arcanine taking his place as both back-supporting pillow and space heater behind her. The camp cooker was filled with rice and a couple Tamato berries, the spicy smell of it as it bubbled making her mouth water in the best way. She poured herself a bowl of the red rice to enjoy, not even bothering to grab one for her Arcanine companion. 

As he was want to do, as soon as she’d picked her portion, his head was already in the steaming pot, lapping his massive tongue into the still-bubbling mixture until it could be heard sizzling as he cleaned the bottom of the pan. When she was done with her spicy treat, he volunteered to lick anything she missed out of her bowl. It only took one lick.

She never got seconds, but that was the price she paid for having him out as a companion. At the very least, she never had to do her own dishes!

After their meal, and wiping down her canine’s face with a wet cloth so that no one would think he’d mauled a Tauros with all the red around his lips, she laid down by his side, comfortable and content with the painful spiciness of the meal finally turning into a dull, aching heat. She stripped herself of her wet clothing, tossing it by Vulkhan’s head so that his radiant heat would help dry them out while they slept. She smirked at how Vulkhan watched her undress to nothing but her dark skin.

“Like whatcha see, big boy,” she teased, causing the smiling dog to stick the tip of his tongue out in a playful retort. A couple humans would have balked at her sticking her rump out at her friend, but those people weren’t here, and they didn’t know how these two worked as friends. If you can’t see your Pokemon as equal enough to you to joke around with, then you’re not doing a great job as a trainer.

At least that’s how she justified it. It was easier than admitting that, as her closest and oldest friend, there was nothing left to hide from him.

She rolled onto the unfurled sleeping bag and curled up next to Vulkhan, who put a big, heavy paw around her to snuggle her up to him like a Teddi-doll. “Maybe if you buy the dinner next time,” she continued to tease, getting a short ruff in response. “Not your type? Oh right. No hooves. We should ask Jack if his Rapidash is coming into heat again. Let you be a big, boy dog for her.”

Sierra heard the dull thumping of his tail on the stone floor as he wagged the heavy appendage at the idea. She wiggled back into his thick, furry grasp, settled her head in the crook of his arm, listened to his massive, beating heart, and finally felt comfortable enough to let her eyelids sink lower.

Sleep came soon after.

And, with it, dreams.

And, with those dreams, memories of Jack.

He was a handsome boy. He and Mimi were cousins, and she’d introduced the two of them because, in her own, giggly words, “The two of you need to get laid.” Mimi was a crass one, sometimes, but she had a point. Trainers taking the League challenge didn’t have much of a social life unless they were travelling together, and Sierra figured Vulkhan could use a reward for his hard work in getting her as far as he did.

She and Jack had hit off pretty well, she thought. They were both into Fire types, and he’d introduced himself by challenging her to a battle. Her favorite kind of conversation.

She’d won, but it was more of a light sparring between Vulkhan and Jack’s Rapidash mare, Garnet than a real battle. Some love taps to let the other know that they were strong. Both of them knew what they were there for, and they got to know each other the same way their trainers did.

Sierra couldn’t deny how effective it was. She stayed with Jack and Mimi at his small ranch for a couple days, finding out more about one another while they waited for Garnet to go into heat. 

She still remembers the moment she saw it, looking out of the window in the living room, that soft rear of Garnet’s flagged by a blazing tail. Seeing Vulkhan raise his head from his sleep, catching what must have been the scent he was waiting for on the wind. Watching him trot over to her, plugging that muzzle of his into that mare’s backside. 

Goodness sake, he licked her rice cooker out with that tongue!

But she remembers watching the way that dog licked the mare out. How that huge paw of his clapped onto the side of her ass to keep her close. The look on her face as her horned brow lowered to the ground. He likely wasn’t her first, but she was enjoying the relief he gave her.

Sierra half-remembered Jack coming up beside her. Asking nervously if he should shut the curtains and having her tell him no. So captivated was she that she didn't realize how creepy it must have looked, wanting to voyeur their two companions as though they were nothing but two wild animals in the field.

But Jack stayed too. He watched as that long tongue pulled out of his Garnet’s pussy. He watched as this woman’s dog grabbed his mare with meaty paws, mounting her by pulling her under him. There was too much fur to see the union from afar, but they could see the moment that he penetrated Garnet, hearing that squealing whinny muffled through the glass as those orange, striped hips started pumping away.

Pump, pump, pump, the force making her hooves shake, his paws the only thing keeping her from launching off of his groin with every swing. Pump, pump, pump, more of that ceaseless pounding, that gorgeous rhythm that was more than just animal. These were two trained Pokemon, their intelligence matching that of their trainers. They had more than a need to breed, but a lust for one another, and a desire to please.

They were watching their friends fuck, and it was turning both of them on. She knew he was turned on because of that bulge in his boxers. A bulge Sierra took command of, her eyes not leaving the carnal scene as she stroked him. The only protest was a quick gasp of surprise, followed by quiet resignation. Neither of them made a sound, not wanting to miss any more sounds their two partners would make.

But Sierra would whisper. She would whisper the thoughts in her dream that she only said in her mind then. “Fuck her. Breed her. Fill her up, Vulkhan…” She urged him on silently, pulling her panties down past the curve of her ass and down her thigh. She felt Jack’s hand moving to her backside, to reciprocate her no doubt, but her mind had moved far beyond being pleased by a finger or two. She led that boy by his cock, his feet following her unspoken directions until he was behind her. She didn’t care what sort of disbelief was on his face as his hands grabbed her hips, her two fingers wiggling his cock back and forth over her slit to tug him into her.

Her first, real dick. Not that squishy, rubbery thing Mimi got her as a “prank”. Real, hard, throbbing, living human cock. Once Jack started moving, Sierra placed her hands on the windowsill and continued watching. She smiled so wide when Garnet’s legs started to shake and give out, her canine lover fucking her to her knees. You could barely see the mare beneath all of that thick fur and moving, thrusting muscle. But you could see her head raised, her throat in the paw and mouth of the Arcanine, keeping her steady as he fucked her. 

Pump, pump, more pumping, harder pumping, Jack doing his best. And he was doing a damn good job, too. Strong hands. Strong hips. Big cock. She would feel bad, later, that there wasn’t that much of an emotional connection. How she used Jack as a personal sex toy in her mind. She would have a couple days of self-reflection on how slutty that made her look. Hell, how slutty that made her, period.. But this was a side of Vulkhan she’d never seen before. A side of Pokemon she’d never seen before. You hear stories, speeches and studies done on how close Pokemon are to humans. Tired moral arguments by those who have never trained a Pokemon in their life, versus veterans and Champions who make waves by wearing symbolic wedding jewelry with their Pokemon. It’s just fashion. Right…

But looking at this, the way he treats her, the way his fangs almost bite her, but instead drench her pretty fur in drool. How his hips pitch and roll, finding angles to please her as if they’d done this before, behind their trainers backs. The look of bliss on her face and satisfaction on his, only to contrast it to the frantic filling of a need these two supposed “non-animals” were doing watching them…

It was clear who the more intelligent of them was at that moment.

Jack had cum pretty quick. He said nothing, but he did pull out, splashing his seed against the crack of her ass and have it roll down her thighs. It’d felt wonderful, pushing a few light orgasms out of her before he finished. He was far from unsatisfying. But still her eyes were glued to the other pair, watching Garnet’s eyes pop out of her skull and her hips shake back and forth, his own following to keep him embedded in her. 

Sierra had no idea that she didn’t have a choice, realizing moments later that Vulkhan was cumming into the mare and she was taking every drop. She didn’t pay attention to her Pokemon’s reproductive parts, but when she saw Vulkhan pull out of Garnet, how it took a few tugs, how first popped out this huge bulge of bright red meat followed by both a steaming trunk of cock and a torrent of fertile cum…

Seeing that while rubbing herself off brought her over the real edge. Jack’s cum had oozed down over her pussy, but she imagined herself as that mare for a second, having all that seed spilling out onto her thighs, the way that river must have felt pouring over her clit as it gushed out of her, how that long tongue washing her throat must have been a soothing balm to her sexual cries…

His eyes… his eyes were looking right at her. Her. In the window. He saw her. Did this happen before? He was walking over to her. Trotting, his cock swinging and dripping the remnants of his encounter. This didn’t happen. Maybe he saw her, but he didn’t come over. 

And she wasn’t outside. 

And on her hands and knees, feeling the cool, hard ground.

Her mouth was open. She smelled her Vulkhan, and also the smell of her own arousal. Her body wouldn’t stop shaking, her limbs defying her every desire to stand.

This didn’t happen. 

He was closer. So big. Walking on top of her, her head against his belly. He was so solid against her back. So heavy. So warm. She could feel his heartbeat. Her vision blurred as that dripping, pink mass came nearer. 

Her mouth opened.

He tasted…

...Hairy.

Very hairy. Nothing but fur. Wet fur. Fur wet with human spit.

She woke up with his big, fuzzy wrist in her mouth.

Letting out a series of spitting and ‘mleh’s as she tried to get fur off of her tongue, she turned her head to see a very confused and concerned Vulkhan staring back at her, one ear cocked in the universal canine way of expressing utter bewilderment.

Her dark cheeks flushed even further. “Buh. Uhm,” she stammered, wiping her wet mouth with her naked arm as she looked away from her burly canine partner. “Haha, you need a little seasoning there, buddy.”

The young trainer’s hand went and started brushing her saliva out of his fur, ending up pushing it deeper towards his skin as she tried to think of a way out of this predicament. Her answer came without warning as she felt a hot, wet slap of dog-tongue across her bare shoulder-blades, Vulkhan deciding to taste her himself in playful retribution. 

Sierra’s back arched, and a hot gasp fell out of her lips before she could catch it. Feeling his breath so close to her skin, knowing his savage fangs were that close to her, and feeling the utter heat still melting into her spine gave her a sinful quiver and a deep, sudden breath to fall out of her lips. He took notice of it, his ears shooting straight up at the familiar noise.

It was a similar sound to those hears when his trainer pleasured herself when she thought he was sleeping.

Curiosity ignited, the insolent pup licked the back of her neck this time, causing her to turn her head and glare in playful disdain. “Now you’re just teasing me,” she replied, more tempered to keep from gasping out, but unable to stop her legs from squirming. She hadn’t been this worked up in a while, and all from a very vivid of a memory made all too real.

It was natural, she affirmed herself, to get worked up at watching others have that kind of savage fun. What wasn’t natural, she thought, was having her passions lit up so brightly by the latter half of that dream…

...Then again… it wasn’t like a precedent didn’t exist. She’d read stories. Seen pictures. Watched videos on some poorly-designed sites that were probably illegal, but nobody cared enough to shut down. It was a natural-enough impulse that she wasn’t the only one feeling it.

Her squirming feet soon met against her partner’s belly, his groin sweltering as she dared to dart her eyes downwards. There he was… not in all his glory, of course, but his sheath was obvious. Swollen, in fact, likely due to her own carnal scent. It had stretched the mouth of his sheath over his dark red tip, exposing the sharp tip of his otherwise blunt club of a mare-breeder. It was wet, and the dimmed camp-light made what wasn’t fur glisten. The smell in the air wasn’t only hers…

“...Hey. So… question...”

She felt so awkward now, cheeks blazing as her feet teased Vuklhan’s groin, playing with the flap of flesh that held his heavy sheath to his belly. “I’m… all kinds of worked up right now, and you don’t look half-cocked yourself either, so… you wanna work this out?”

Vulkhan was staring at her with a smirk, his head resting on the back of one of his paws. He knew damn well what she was saying. He was practically a human, after all, and it wasn’t like she was the only one watching those videos. She’d never played with him quite like that, but tonight seemed different.

“...I mean, I could just get myself off, but, you know, we both need it. So what if I, ah, just… wrap my…”

She spoke as she acted, moving her legs so that they wrapped around his sheath and pushed Vulkhan’s sheath-collar against her sex. The slick, rubbery feeling made her hiss with a spike of pleasure, the coarser fur of his sheath scraping her thighs in a feral way. She didn’t aim him towards her sex, but she did scoot herself closer to him so that his canine member started peeling out of his sheath , rubbing against her dark belly and throbbing between her thighs. The sound that rolled out of Vulkhan’s throat was almost a growl, but with more air to it, his eyes looking down at her with a pleasant curiosity. 

“Yeah… I mean… I’m no mare,” she said with a sheepish laugh, to an amused snort from the male above her. “But…”

A gasp from her own throat cut her off as the Arcanine shifted, the coarse hair at the collar of his sheath brushing against her sex moments before his slick member slid free of it. She arched her hips immediately against the wet flesh, avoiding the wet bristles of his sheath so that she could feel the slippery strength of his canine breeder against her needy pussy. 

“F-fuck,” she cursed, reaching out to hold onto something and ending up grabbing her companion by his furred arm. “E-easy…”

Vulkhan paused in his shifting, waiting for her to get settled against him. She sighed out as she placed her hand at his tip. She felt it squirt between her fingers, her nostrils stinging with a sudden, fresh bite of that strange, musky scent. She wasn’t a stranger to sex, and she was a bit too lust-drunk to worry about who her partner was, both mentally and physically. She’ll blame him for it later. It’s all his fault, after all.

Sierra’s fingers clenched around the spade-shaped head of the dog’s cock, marveling as she felt it pulse, leak and swell in her grasp. Her thighs wiggled, and that motion triggered her friend’s hips to start bucking again. She was ready this time, clenching her thighs down and pressing herself against him as she took him for a ride.

They were both a panting, writhing mess, her encouraging him and pleasing herself by rocking against him as he huffed and humped sideways into her body. It was a strange sensation for her, but the heat and slippery edge of his cock was definitely doing the trick. But, more than either of those things, was feeling his thrusts. Her hps felt his thighs push against her, rocking her whole body. He was holding back, of course. After all, she wasn't as durable as a Pokemon. But she’ll be damned if she can’t get a guy off, Pokemon or not! He didn’t seem to be thrusting harder, though, even as she tried different angles to squeeze and tease that tip of his.

The thrusts continued, steadily filling the air with the wet, slick sounds of his cock spearing back and forth between her thighs. She wasn’t much of a moaner, so she bit back as much as she could, but he knocked one out of her once she felt his knot breach between her thighs. Once her dark legs closed behind that bulge, his paws instinctively moved forward, grabbing her in a great hug as his thrusts became fast, hard and erratic. Just like her dream.

“Aah! A-ah, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she couldn’t stop herself, barking her pleasure out in profanities as she gave up grabbing his tip and instead held on for the ride. His heavy cock bounced against her belly and threw his preseed across her tits, making her breasts, splashing them over the skin until they dropped onto the floor to join the puddle. The rest of his cock was getting way bigger than before, starting to match what that poor, lucky Rapidash had been plugged up with. But the stem at the base of his cock was still small, and she could feel every pulse of his pre as it shot through. Every wiggle of her thighs made him jerk and hump harder for a few seconds…

Aha! So that’s where his doggy g-spot was! Made sense. Instincts making him really get going once they thought he was balls-deep in his bitch. Clever, clever evolution. But she was smart! She could abuse this.

But how…

She uncrossed her thighs, making his frantic thrusts slow to a stop. Already she was hearing a whine starting up in Vulkhan’s throat before it rang into her ears. Just like a puppy. “Caaalm down,” she tried to soothe him, but her panting likely made it seem less than genuine. Still, when his thrusting stopped, her feet moved so that they curled themselves around the root of his massive, canid member. Her hand grabbed his tip again, staying as still as she could as she slid his tip towards her wet slit…

There was a low ‘ruff’ of concern from the Arcanine, pulling Sierra’s eyes away from what she was up to. The Pokemon was definitely smart enough to know that she, indeed, was no mare. “It’s okay. I got it…” She said with a quiet huff, rubbing his tip over her sex and feeling it pulse and squirt, making even more of a sopping mess between her thighs. The shift had Vulkhan humping again, but she was able to keep him steady enough for that sharp tip to sink inside of her like a single finger…

...But she wasn’t able to control the two inches of shaft that plugged straight into her afterwards. She hissed and let go, scrambling for her furry handholds as he legs straightened out enough to push against his thighs and keep him from going deeper. He rumbled, but it was more out of concern than it was frustration. 

“Yeah, I’m… I’m good,” she sighed out, letting her thighs squeeze together just to feel how thick he was inside of her. “Fuck. Should have tried this when you were a Growlithe…”

There was a deep, amused huff coming from the Arcanine, whose paw moved to wrap around Sierra’s belly. She grabbed hold of that paw as she teased his knot-base again, getting a few more thrusts out of him. He went deeper, her brow furrowing with his girth as he slipped far too easily into her. She was tight, but he was so slick and dripping wet that she doubted she could have squeezed him out if she tried. His humping was still restrained, so one of her hands went up to his cheek, feeling the drool on her palm as the steamy breath slid between her fingers.

“C’mon, boy,” she breathed out, trying to encourage him as her thoughts sank into a state of near-mindlessness. “Safety word’s… fuck, I don’t know. “Stop”, I guess. That’ll work…”

Vulkhan had no concept of a safety word, but he understood his trainer’s desires very clearly. His willing tension of his clenched thighs softened a bit, and, like a dog off the leash, his hips jerked forward. Sierra’s eyes bulged as her belly felt like it was doing the same, a searing gasp wheezing from her throat as the beast was already rearing back for another thrust. 

“Ah! Ahaa! Vulka-ah! St-aha!” A touch of fear gripped her as her mind raced with the sudden realization of what she’d gotten herself into. Vulkhan had pushed forward despite how her legs tried to keep him at a safe depth, his tip burrowing deeper into her than she had planned. Than she thought possible! And the speed! Gods, he was punching that slippery, steaming dick into her three times every second! She hissed and drool bubbled out of her lips as she wrapped her arms around one of her Arcanine’s. 

“Ha! Sl-ah!” She couldn’t even tell him to slow down, her Pokemon fucking the words out of her mouth. She spread her legs to try and bring her tight tunnel relief from his girth, but that only encouraged him to swing his hips harder and deeper. Before she could bring her legs back together, his own thigh had gotten in the way, trapping her in a position that forced her tunnel to take the shape of his canine cock. The human felt helpless as she was invaded, their lusts getting to the both of them in a savage, primal moment of weakness. She’ll regret this in the morning. They both would.

But her pussy squirted across that pistoning red member in a climax that not even her fantasies have ever given her. 

Teeth clenched harder, her vision blurred and her words failed into a burbling mess of moans and strained grunts. A stallion with the speed of a wolf was drilling her hard and deep, his tapered dick wedging itself all the way to her core. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she babbled the only word, the only command she knew, even her mind taking the shape of that feral cock. She was lucky they were on their side, or his leverage could have had that massive dick of his fucking the air out of her. As it stood, he was so deep now that his knot was squeezing and mashing like a hot, smooth, wet rock against her cunt. No way. No way that could go in. No way. No way…

...But maybe if she spread-

Her thoughts were silenced as her beast snarled. His knot didn’t need to be inside of her for his heavy balls to finally release their load. She gasped as the first, steaming splash of Arcanine seed found its way to her womb. She coughed, the dog so deep in her that it was harder to breathe. She flailed as it stung her tunnel, Vulkhan’s sharp claws digging into her dark skin to keep himself deep. His instinct ruled him, and she was helpless to do anything but feel the harsh, steady thump of thick, hot seed splash against the cervix his tapered, pulsing dick was kissing.

Out of the strength to even moan, she shuddered and clenched her eyes shut. Her thighs quivered, every pulse of her companion’s dick a tiny drop of gas on the embers of her climax.

She didn’t open her eyes until the soreness started to creep in, listening to the sound of their breathing and how her lungs hitched with every tiny motion either of them did. As they cracked open, her vision was a little blurry from the overload of sensations, fluttering her eyelids to help clear them. Her lover wasn’t nearly as deep as before, his cock shrinking down her tunnel. The excess of his seed was drenching her inner thigh, forming a messy, cloudy puddle that overflowed from the wrinkles of her sleeping bag and started to seep into the cracks of the cave’s stone floor.

It was still leaking out of her…

...Fuck…

“...Fuck,” she voiced her thought. Her only thought. Her hand stroked Vulkhan’s arm, her whole body feeling cooler only by the virtue of that steaming load that was now leaving her. She’d fucked him. No, no, he fucked her. He fucked the SHIT out of her. Is this what she was missing? How bad should she feel about this? Did she regret any of it?

....Maybe. 

She didn’t get to take his knot!

A cool nose on her neck made her scrunch her shoulders upwards and give a wincing squeak. It was a practiced move, one he made up for by giving slow, small licks across where he’d touched to soothe her. She smiled, shaking her head and putting one of her hands on her Pokemon’s cheek.

“...You okay with doing this? More, I mean...” She asked, his rolling, playful growl in response sounding like a tease. She giggled, sighing as she felt his member shrink enough to settle right at the inside of her pussy.

“You’d tell me if you didn’t want to, right?”

A dull “ruff”. Another lick. This one slower, his furry muzzle touching her neck with the closeness of it.

“...Yeah? Yeah…”

She gasped as his cock finally left her, the lewd sound of his runny, hot seed pouring out of her making her dark cheeks blush. “Mmm, fuck. Okay. You’re my man, now.”

He stopped licking her, his cheek brushing hers as he placed his massive skull over her shoulder in a loving nuzzle. She couldn’t do anything other than nuzzle him back at this point. She might regret this in the morning. Hell, the soreness is already creeping in. But, she had to admit, having Vulkhan as more than her best friend made her heart feel warm and light. She thought about what she said. That he was her man now...

...And she wondered how long he’d been her man before she realized it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...And, a few weeks later, I started noticing some changes,” Sierra continued her story, having omitted the saucier descriptions but spilled the secret of her tryst all the same. “Took a test and… then I took a few more. I didn’t think it was possible, but…”

Dr. Naya was listening quietly, her yellow eyes watching with interest as her legs crossed. “It is,” she said, retaining that warm, comforting smile. “It’s rare, yes, but it happens. It’s not completely understood, of course, because few people want to do the research, but those of us who do figure that it has something to do with Pokemon being genetically proactive.”

Sierra’s brow furrowed. “I guess that means you’re one of the ones who do study that, huh?” She had to wonder why Mimi knew to go to her…

“Yes, as an assistant,” she clarified, tapping her long nails on the table beside her. “I know a few basics, most importantly that it’s a possibility, and that, if and when it happens, it should be handled carefully and encouraged.”

The young trainer smiled, letting a weight leave her shoulders that she didn’t even notice was holding her down. “I guess this means I’m not in deep shit with any laws, then?”

The doctor shrugged. “Even if you were, I’m a doctor. I only tell people who you clear me to tell.”

Sierra took another breath, leaning back in the foam and metal chair that was supporting her. “Okay. So. What do I do. I mean… do I… well, can I…”

“Keep it?”

“...Yeah… It’s not gonna, like, catch me on fire or anything if I…”

Naya’s lips narrowed as she bit back an obvious laugh, shaking her head. “No, no, nothing like that. Pokemon don’t develop any elemental signatures until they’re out of their Cradle phase.”

“Well then… what’s the safest way to do this? I mean, I can’t be taking any league challenges pregnant. That just don’t sound like a good idea.”

“It isn’t.”

“I don’t even want to think about what my mom and dad would say.”

“Need an excuse?”

Sierra rose her head to meet those yellow eyes. “You got one?”

Naya grinned like a playful Meowth. “I can put in a word for you with my boss. It’ll give you a day job, a safe place to stay, and you’ll be around people who know about and are sympathetic to what you’re going through.”

“A job here at the clinic?” Sierra said with a hint of doubt. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this place is okay, but-”

The doctor stopped Sierra’s train of thought with a raise of her hand. “Noo, no, no, this is just where I’m being loaned to. My boss is a professor who studies both Pokemon breeding and the interconnected nature of Pokemon and humans. You’d be working with his team directly, on his ranch.”

Sierra had to admit, that sounded way better than working in a small clinic. But she still had her worries and doubts. “They’re not gonna turn us into test subjects, are they?”

“We wouldn’t be a very welcoming alternative to making it on your own if we did,” Dr. Naya replied, cocking her head as her leg swung. “We want people to have a place to go that’s safe for them, their companions and their children. We want to educate them, protect them, and help convince them that what they feel isn’t wrong. You’d be surprised how many trainers end up in our hands who were so convinced that they’d committed some great sin that they were a stone’s throw away from turning in their license. It can be a rough world sometimes, but you love who you love, right?”

Sierra had to think about that one. Was it love that she felt? That real, romantic feeling that’d been soaking through the pages of cheap fantasy books from her childhood? Or was it just fun? Fun with her best friend? A friend that’d always be by her side, if she was by his?

...She didn’t know what love really was, maybe, but she didn’t want to be separated from Vulkhan, and, if it was safe for all of them, then having a kid with him…

“...What do I have to do?”

Dr. Naya grinned again, those yellow eyes beaming. “I’m going to print you a form. One that gives me permission to share what we talked about to my people at the ranch. Then, we’ll give you a small interview to find out where you’d like to work there. I do have a warning for you, though.”

“Oh?”

“Once you start working there, you’ll find it hard wanting to leave.”

Sierra chuckled. “To be honest, so long as I have somewhere to go and someone to talk to about all this, I’ll take it.”

“Excellent,” said Naya as she stood, moving over to the small computer in the corner. “It’s all opt-in and opt-out, so you can leave whenever you like. Whatever you decide, know that you and your babies will be safe and sound.”

The trainer felt trepidation on the sudden shift her life had taken, but it was overwhelmed by the relief of having an option. A good option, by the likes of it. She trusted Mimi, and she was starting to trust Dr. Naya as well. It was shocking to learn about this secret, underground world where Pokemon and Humans could not only have sex, but get pregnant from it, but she was a part of it now, and was grateful to know there was a safety net for people like her. 

Her and her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission in the hole! I'm finally starting to churn these out reliably! I'm gonna plan for the release of one story a week, more if I can really squeeze the time in to do it. 
> 
> I've got a handful of other commissions that I'm near completing as well as a few that I'm finishing up the planning stages for. Lots of awesome ideas from you guys, and I can't wait to deliver what I hope is gonna be some consistent, quality reading!
> 
> Thank you for playing!


End file.
